A Tale Of Two
by Cyanosis the Numeric Dragonair
Summary: Finally I broke through my writers block! In this, an unlikely pairing occurs, between a Magma grunt hunter and a Magma admin. Follow their tale of memes and woe in this story...
1. Chapter 1

**My name, isn't important.**

Two years after the fall of Team Magma and Aqua, the remnant of Team Magma lives on... And they have Courtney as their leader, on top of someone else serving as a Magma hunter-killer...

**This is the Tale of Two, planned to be my longest project yet. And possibly an oddball romance.**

Christopher woke up to the sound of gang violence, like normal, and sighed. "Of course..." He checked his wristwatch and cursed silently. Ever since the gangs took over Hoenn, he hasn't been able to get any substantial sleep, and today was no different. He got up, put on his salvaged Team Plasma outfit, and went to go out and search for Team Magma grunts to desecrate...


	2. Chapter 2

When Christopher arrived at the bar he normally got a drink at, everyone stopped to look at him. For someone half-Chesnaught, he was surprisingly thin... for a Chesnaught anyways. He took a seat. "Strongest beer you have. On the house." The bartender just smiled. "I still owe you from when you took out those Aqua grunt raiders the other night." She then disappeared under the counter, and came up with a bottle of rather expensive beer. Christopher chugged the entire thing.

Courtney watched through a pocket camera concealed on an undercover Magma Grunt. "Intriguing... Perhaps charming him might get him to stop killing us off?" Brendan looked over as his Gardevoir lit up another cigar. Brendan: "Exactly what do you mean by charm?" Courtney slapped him across the face. "You're only an admin because we need two and Zinnia is the other one. Now stop dealing in irrelevancies and start doing your job." She went to her private office, and began writing down possible ways to charm the hunter-killer on a sheet of paper...


	3. Chapter 3

Christopher stumbled out of the bar, way more drunk than what was even legal, and tried to get on his bike - and fell off. "djajdn... Little shieße..." He then got back on it, and began derpily biking off, eventually falling into a ditch, unconscious. A few hours later, he was still out cold when a pair of grunts, a male and female, found him. Male Grunt: "That makes our job a lot easier. Let's get him back to base." The female grunt nodded silently, and put him in a bag, which was remakably easy considering he can retract the spikes on his shell.


	4. Chapter 4: Audience Decision!

Christopher blinked a few times as he woke up from his drunken unconscious state. "Whaaaa..." He mumbled a few inconherent things before being slapped across the face by a feminine hand. "OW! What was that for!?" He tried getting up... and found himself chained to a steel wall. "The hell?" Courtney emerged from the shadows and gestured the others out, and hey did so hurriedly, locking the door. Christopher's eyes turned yellow with malice and he began struggling. Courtney smirked. "Resisting is futile. Your odds of escape are zero, even factoring in your... unusual... power." He looked up at her, his eyes glistening with hatred, and he didn't respond. Courtney took a seat opposite where he was chained to the wall. "Strong willed. Full of hatred. An ideal weapon." Christopher stopped struggling as he finally realized that he couldn't get out of the shackles, and sighed, letting his frustrations out with that. "Why did you bring me here, Courtney? Is it for some lame speech, like the ones Maxie used to give before I kicked him into the magma at Mount Pyre?" Courtney fought to remain impassive at his provokative statements, but she couldn't deny the anger at them. She instead decided for a cool, reasonable tone with a threatening undertone. "Perhaps you're half the man you claim to be. Or maybe you're overestimating yourself. Even so, I brought you here to explain why Team Magma still exists, devoid of leadership. After that, I will give you a choice." Chris shrugged. "Lay it on me." Courtney began explaining it all...

"Ever since the gangs took over, we had to resort to using a RedTube* channel making animations with a account for our collective funds. Our goal is to reinstate order in Hoenn, and defeat Team Aqua. After that, I will disband Team Magma and go live like an everyday person."

Christopher's cheeks were inflated, and he bit back his suppressed laugh. "Thats the biggest amount of bullshit I've heard since I was abandoned by my parents." Courtney couldn't help herself, she slapped him again. "This isn't amusing, Hunter-Killer. Now, as for your choice... You can either join Team Magma, or be deleted by firing squad. I'll let you decide." Courtney got up, and left the specially built containment sphere, leaving Chris alone to deliberate...

**And now the audience decides! Will Chris join Team Magma, or be executed by firing squad (Hint: He won't be executed if you go with the latter.)**


	5. Path One, Part One (Chapter 5)

Courtney walked inside the containment field, and looked at Christopher, who looked back in return. "Have you made up your mind?" He sighed. "Yes, I'll join Team Magma." She smirked. "Excellent, but you can't serve Team Magma like this. You stand out too much." He tilted his head in confusion before Courtney knocked him unconscious.


	6. Path One, Part Two (Chapter Six)

Three months later...

Courtney was busy storming around her office, waiting for Christina* to get back with word on that armored scout car prototype. "She's two hours overdue. It's time I terminate her." She then heard the roar of a hot rod engine. "What now?" She looked outside, and went wide eyed. Somehow, she had turned what was meant to be a 115 km/h armored box with a 20 cal on it to a hot rod with a bigger gun and better armor. Courtney stormed outside as Christina finished the last doughnut in it. She got out the car - and Cortney promptly slapped her into the windshield. "You've gotten your last chance. Now its time for you to be deleted." She pulled out a handgun and blasted her brains out... or so she thought.

*Christina is the post transformation version of Chris.


End file.
